


Here Goes Everything

by rnedagemacaroni



Series: Domestication is Key [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Eridan is an anxious mess, Humanstuck, Karkat and Feferi for the win, M/M, Sollux is a nervous wreck, dorks being dorks, marriage fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnedagemacaroni/pseuds/rnedagemacaroni
Summary: Sollux and Eridan deal with their day of wedding jitters.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor
Series: Domestication is Key [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928275
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. Be Sollux --> Marry Your Dorkfish

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of/a continuation of my other story "Horsea is Shit", but you don't need to necessarily read it to get this.

This is it, you thought, today was the day.

You stood in your dressing room looking yourself up and down in the full length mirror provided in the room. Your tie was bothering you and it was driving you insane that you couldn't get it right. First it was too tight, then too loose, it was crooked, it was too long, it was--Is that a stain!?

Oh, wait, that was just a smudge on your glasses messing with you.

You sigh and run your hands through your hair and crap, you probably shouldn't have done that. It had taken Karkat the better part of an hour to tame all the fly-aways you had and you most likely just messed all of that up.

A knock at the door alerted you to someone else's presence and when the door opened, oh, speak of the pint-sized devil himself, it was Karkat who was snickering at you when he saw the state you were in.

"Doth my eyes deceive me?" He said as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, "Is _the_ Sollux Captor, mister walking fashion disaster himself, worrying about his appearance?" 

"KK, shut up," You look at your best friend, obviously frustrated, "This is serious, this tie won't obey me."

Karkat rolled his eyes and walked over to you, looking at said disobedient tie, "So it's a little crooked, no one's going to care."

You groaned and looked at yourself in the mirror again, "I _knew_ it was crooked and I'd bet my computers motherboard that that is the first thing that ED is going to notice..."

Karkat crossed his arms over his chest and raised and eyebrow at you, "Dude, you're getting married, it's your goddamn wedding day, do you really think he's going to notice your tie over whatever tooth rottingly sweet vows you copy and pasted from your first google search?"

You turn to your friend and grab him suddenly by the shoulders, leaning down until your noses are practically touching and you stare him straight in the eyes, "KK, you don't get it," You start, "It's _because_ it's out wedding day that it is the first thing he will notice and he WILL rip me a new one for it later."

"Okay, but this is Eridan we're talking about," Karkat said, looking at you like you were only slightly crazy, "It couldn't be that bad."

"Yes, this IS Eridan we're talking about," You confirmed, "Don't forget, KK, the Starbuck's incident of 2018."

A shiver went down the smaller mans spine as he recalled that day, "He's still not allowed in there, is he?"

"No, no he is not." You say as you let him go and turn back to the mirror to keep messing with your tie, getting progressively more irritated with it, "I swear I'm about to go Jim Halpert on this stupid fucking tie."

"Maybe your better half will find it sickeningly cute or something," Karkat comments, "Also, I'm stilled pissed that you watched that entire series with him when I've been doing everything short of kissing your goddamn shoes to get you to watch it with me."

You shoot him a small glare, "Can we focus on the real issue here?"

Karkat rolls his eyes, "Sure, Sollux, let's focus." He walks over to you, grabbing a pair of scissors from the sewing kit Kanaya had used to make last minute adjustments to your suit.

You had no time to question what his intentions were before he grabbed you by your tie and unceremoniously chopped it in half with the scissors. You could only stare wide-eyed at what he had just done.

"Listen up, Sollux," He said, pointing at you with the scissors, "You are literally minutes away from marrying the love of your sad pathetic life, you guys have been making the most disgusting googly eyes at each other since junior year."

You know where this is going, but you let him continue.

"You two always had the most grotesque displays of PDA ever since you guys came out senior year and _DON'T_ think we don't know what you two did in the principles office when you disappeared at prom."

You had to smile at that.

Karkat lowered the scissors, "You guys have been through a lot and I've never seen you smile so much and, honestly, I was really genuinely worried when you guys had that nuclear fallout a few years back."

You frown, not liking to remember that low point in your relationship or life.

"But then you guys made up and it was as if the proverbial light shone down upon you two fuckheads and all was right in the universe."

He set the scissors and the destroyed half of your tie down on a nearby chair.

"And then I had the grand displeasure of hearing you two 'make up' and honestly, I think you two did that on purpose because how do you forget that I was staying with you all week?"

You smirk, "You just don't understand what he's capable of and saying no isn't an option, like you could only dream of Dave doing things like that to you."

Karkat scowled at you, "Please leave my sex life out of this, Captor."

"I'm just saying." You shrug.

"Yeah and I bet if Eridan had a uterus than you two would have more kids than a married Catholic couple at this point."

"Actually, I'm the one who--"

"I _don't_ need to know the intimate details," He interrupts you, "The point is that you guys are a match made in whatever dieties domain that you believe in and you'd be an even bigger idiot than you already are if you think some stupid fucking tie is really going to matter at the end of the day."

You cover your face with your hands and laughed because dammit all, Karkat really always knew what to say to you. You pulled your best friend into a tight hug.

"Thank you, KK," You say, "Really."

He just huffs, but hugs you back, "Yeah yeah, I'm just doing my job as your best man, which you so graciously guilt tripped me into by the way."

You smile, letting go of the smaller man, "Whatever you say, you know you wouldn't have said no either way."

"That's not the point and you know it."

Another knock at the door had them both looking over when Dave walked in.

"Hey ladies, just letting you know it's time." He said, pointing to his watch.

"Could you have worse timing?" Karkat sighed.

"Babe, time is a dumb construct and doesn't actually exist, so the answer is probably."

Karkat just rolls his eyes and looks at you, "You can do this, everything will be fine, grow a pair and get out there and marry that lame excuse for a fiance you have."

You give him one of your rare, really weird toothy grins and mockingly stand at attention and salute him, "Yessir, fearless leader, sir."

He actually cracked a smile at you and flipped you off, "You're an ass and I'm still not sure how you convinced Eridan that you were marriage material, but let's get out there before he comes to his senses and changes his mind."

Dave takes Karkat by the hand and leads him out of the room, you pause to look at yourself one last time in the mirror and smile at the now destroyed tie hanging around your neck. You really had been freaking out about nothing.

You run your hands through your already ruined hair again and take a deep breath.

Here goes nothing, here goes everything.


	2. Be Eridan --> Marry Your Lisping Loser

You had no idea how this could have happened, really you don't.

Yet here you are, sitting in your dressing room crying your eyes out on what should be the happiest day of your life. Everything should have been perfect and this one goddamn thing was threatening to push you over the edge. This is how Feferi found you, eyes puffy and red, filled with tears, instantly filling her with worry.

"Eridan, what's wrong?" She asked kneeling down in front of where you are sitting.

The string of words (could they even be called words) were completely unintelligible through your crying, sniffling, hiccuping and everything in between. 

She sighed and moved to sit next to you on the couch you were occupying. She put a hand gently on your knee and leaned over to try and look you in the eyes.

"Calm down, Eridan," She soothed, "Take a deep breath and tell me what happened."

You took a few deep, shuddering breaths before he could even attempt to speak coherently.

"I-It's r-r-ruined!" You cried, taking your glasses off and wiping your eyes with the back of your hand.

She looked very confused, "Ruined? What's ruined?"

"M-My coat!" You stand up, turning so she can see the back and lo and behold one of your coattails was ripped and half hanging off.

Feferi gasped, looking at the damage, "Eridan! How did that happen!?"

"I don't know!" You sniffle, "I-I was pacin' and it m-must'a caught on s-somethin' and the next thing I know, this!" You gesture dramatically to your torn coat, "Happened. Fef, I can't go out there like this!"

"Oh, Eridan, it's not..." She hesitated, looking at the damage, " _That_ bad..."

The hesitation did not go unnoticed by the hysterical groom, "See!? Even you think it's bad! Do you realize that Sol is goin' to be better dressed than me at this point? Do you realize how ass backwards this is, Fef!?"

Feferi stood up and she takes your hands in hers and holds them tight, looking you dead in the eyes, "You need to calm down, Sollux isn't going to care about your coattail at the end of the day."

You look back at her, not really believing her.

"When has Sollux ever cared about what you look like? And everyone else is here to see you get married, not care about the physical condition of your clothes."

You sniffle, "But, Fef..."

"No buts mister," She smiles sweetly at you, "You have come too far in your relationship to let a little tear like this ruin your special day!"

You huff a little bit, but listen to her as she continues.

She lifts up your glasses that you left sitting on the couch, "I want you to do something for me." She places your glasses back on your face.

You looked at her confused, "What is it?"

"Close your eyes." She says.

"Are you serious right now?"

"Eridan." She says your name firmly, making you oblige.

With your eyes closed, she cups your face in her hands, "Now, really focus and think about something Sollux does that makes you really happy, it doesn't matter what it is."

You take a deep breath and have to think really hard, not because you couldn't think of anything, but because there was so much to think of.

Sollux did so much to make you happy, everything from the way he knew exactly how you liked your coffee (an especially good thing because you're still not allowed in that Starbuck's near your house), how he always always knows when you're getting too stressed out for your own good and would massage your shoulders in a way that would make you melt.

You couldn't help the smile that spread across your face. You thought about how Sollux had done so many things outside his comfort zone to make you feel better or make you happy from the way he dresses so as not to embarrass you as much to the way he took a cooking class so that he could make you all the foods you liked.

You thought about how delicately he would handle you some days, treating you like you were the most beautiful and treasured flower in the garden of your love and then other days when he would give into base instinct and the two of you would be at it like animals, him enticing you in the best way possible, using a siren song with every breath ghosted across your skin, every gasping moan of your name from his lips as he opens his body to you. You shook your head, trying to clear your thoughts of that knowing that your face had to have been beet red by now.

"Now," Feferi's voice broke you out of your thoughts, "Think about something he does that annoys you or bothers you."

 _Oh._ Now that was easy, where do you start? Should you start with how he seems to lack the basic capacity to put his dirty laundry in the hamper instead of the floor, or how he's picked up social smoking whenever him and Karkat go out drinking, or maybe even the way he chews his lollipops he always has on hand (Does he even realize what he's doing to his teeth?).

You snort and open your eyes, looking at your friend, raising one of your perfectly groomed eyebrows at her.

"And what, exactly, was the point a' all this?" You ask, crossing your arms over your chest.

She just smiles, letting go of your face, "I think you know."

You pause for a moment and realize you've calmed down, all of your anxiety had melted away.

"Everything seems pretty small when you think about what today is really about, doesn't it?"

You smile at her and have to chuckle, "You're right, Fef, you're always right."

She pulls you into a tight hug, which you happily return, "That's right I am!" She laughs and pulls away.

"Listen, you and Sollux have been through too much to let it be ruined by a minor wardrobe malfunction, I mean you guys managed to stick together through thick and thin even after that really terrible fight between you guys three years ago."

You chew your bottom lip a bit, that was a really low point in your relationship and even you are surprised you guys made it through all of that.

"So don't worry about a torn coattail, you go out there and you go say your vows that I know you spent months on with so much passion that Sollux will cry like the big baby he is!"

"Fef, your pep talk is going to make _me_ cry." You say as you wipe away the tears welling up in your eyes with the back of your hand.

"You were already crying!"

You laugh, "Thank you," You smile genuinely at her, "I don't know what I would do without you..."

"You would be sitting here in a pool of your own tears over a piece of cloth like the extreme drama queen you are."

You both laughed at that and when there was a knock at the door you looked over to see Cronus walk in.

"Hey, Chief," He says with that crooked smile of his, "It's showtime, they're ready for ya."

You turn to face Feferi one last time and smile at her, "Well, here I go..."

"You'll be just fine." She assures you.

"Hey, not to interrupt your guys' moment, but you got a real nasty tear there chief." Cronus said, motioning to your ripped jacket.

You and Feferi share a look and then bust out laughing, which only confused your brother more.

"Am I missin' somethin' here?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

You smile, walking over to him and looping your arm with his, "No, you're not, now are you walkin' me down the aisle or not?"

He grinned at you," A' course I am!" He said as he led you out of the room (Feferi following behind you), "By the way, wait until you see Captor's tie."

Oh, yes, this day was going to be _perfect._


End file.
